


Stop in the Name of Love

by Folle (orphan_account)



Series: Sportacus and Robbie Discover the Secrets of the Universe [9]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Religion, robbie is a good christian mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Folle
Summary: Prompt: Robbie is super good at cooking and baking and everyone really only knows about the baking. So, I just want Sportagay to go into the lair, somehow, and just see Robbie cooking and asking him to cook things for him. (Requested by queeniemoonie on tumblr)Robbie finally gets the balls to do what he's wanted to do for a long time.





	

Things had started to look up towards Robbie ever since he stopped denying his feelings for Sportacus.

Of course he could never act out on those feelings, God knows how the elf would react. He probably didn’t even know what romantic love _was_ , let alone feel the same way about Robbie.

And so began the taxing tango of admiring the elf from afar while still acting as the villain. At this point, Robbie had given up entirely on getting rid of Sportadoof, and instead focused on how to make both the kids _and_ him lazy. Or at least not stomping around making noise all the time.

Sometimes his plans sort of worked. The children were not that difficult to convince to be still. If he showed them a cool card or dice game they usually calmed down. They weren’t quiet by any means, but at least it was easier for him to fall asleep to the sound of them arguing over who won that round.

And it was remarkably easy to get them to eat worse. Or at least worse than how that Sportadip wanted them to eat. Seriously, growing children cannot survive solely on sportscandy. Robbie gagged at the thought as he stirred his pot, foot tapping impatiently.

It was a closely guarded secret between him and all the children. Since Sportakook usually disappeared on Sundays, it was his day to wreak havoc. And instead of planning to get rid of that handsome thorn in his side, he instead was taken to cooking for the children, of all things. Honestly, he never saw their parents, sans Stephanie, how were they even eating?

It started after he begrudgingly let them over one time when there was a storm and town was too far away. He gave them dinner and laid out blankets and pillow for them to take a nap on, and things were so quiet that he actually managed to get a decent night sleep. Then they kept on bugging him to let them come over and play cards and board games. They would take turns shouting at his periscope until he opened his hatch, and they flooded in and hugged him.

Robbie isn’t going to lie; it was nice to be hugged, but he always brushed it off, and told them to get to the table. He’d usually have cards, dice, and board games set up for them, which they would play while he cooked dinner. It wasn’t exactly something lazy, but cooking always brought back memories of his mama. And his Paba, which was one of the things he would do when he seldom came home.

Staring in a deep kettle full of mashed potatoes that he was slowly stirring. After mashing it, he had added a bit too much milk, so he added some corn starch, and was now waiting for that to thicken up. The kettle was a new one, as a gift from Stephanie for Christmas. It was thick, heavy one that thankfully was not iron, and didn’t leave flakes of iron in the food. It didn’t quite taste the same without the iron flakes, but it was safer for Sportacus to be around at least.

When the timer on his oven dinged, all the children snapped their attention to it. “Robbie the meatloaves are done! Can I get it?” Stephanie asked, jumping up from her seat with animated eyes that almost seemed to sparkle.

Robbie paused for a moment in his stirring and stared at her. She shrunk a bit under his gaze. “…Fine but use oven mitts so you don’t burn your hands, and set sheet down on the stove.”

She immediately perked right back up, and ran to grab the oven mitts off the counter, and took the mini meatloaves out of the oven, and set the baking sheet down next to the kettle. There were seven of them, all about the size of a baseball. All but three of them were glazed with ketchup. “Can I cut the corn too?”

He waved her off with one hand. “Whatever. Just use a steak knife.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Are those the sharp ones in the drawer?”

“Yes they are. Remember to keep your fingers away from the blade.”

“Of course dad, thank you!” She almost instantaneously froze in her spot, completely. “I-I mean Robbie! Thank you Robbie!”

Robbie completely paused in his stirrings when he heard her. He had to force himself not to smile, or say anything. The same mistake had almost happened to him multiple times, with calling her sweetie or darling. But he always managed to catch himself before the words slipped past his lips.

This didn’t mean that the other kids would let her live it down.

“Ooooh, Steph! Is Robbie your dad now? Should we start calling you Stephanie Rotten?”

“ _Trixie please shut up_ ,” she whispered, hurriedly cutting the corn off of the cob into a bowl, not at all noticing the smile that had creeped up on Robbie’s face.

Once the potatoes were finally thick enough that they weren’t like soup, and Stephanie had finished preparing the corn, Robbie turned to face all of the children. “Alright go get washed, and I’ll get dinner out on the table.”

“But Robbie…” Pixel whined, stretching out across the table. All of the other kids protested in agreement.

“No buts, you clean your grimy little hands or you don’t get dinner.”

With a chorus of groans, all of the kids stomped off into the lair to the bathroom, leaving Robbie to clean up the table from their mess. He couldn’t believe the amount of monopoly pieces everywhere. Although with Stingy playing it shouldn’t be that surprising.

By the time he managed to get everything cleaned back up, Ziggy was running into the main room, headed for his chair, but was caught by Robbie.

“Ziggy, since you’re the first one back why don’t you help me set the table?” Robbie suggested, putting a stack of plates in his hand, a devious grin on his face.

“Aw man why is it always me…” Ziggy sighed dejectedly, going around the table to put their plates on their placemats.

“That’s what you get for running in the bunker Zigs!” Pixel shouted across the room as he strolled out of the hallway and into the main room.

Robbie looked over in his general direction as me mixed in butter and salt with the corn. “Then why don’t you lay out the silverware since you’re the second one out? And you, Stingy! Get the glasses set out too!”

Both of them groaned as they rushed to get the table set, wanting to get done as fast as possible. By the time the table was set, and the three boys were in their seats and Robbie was putting the food out, Stephanie and Trixie walked out side by side, talking animatedly about something. Robbie was pouring their glasses of milk when they took their seats.

All of the children patiently waited in their seats and took hands when Robbie sat down and took Stephanie, who was on his left, and Pixel’s, who was on his right, hands. They all bowed their heads as Robbie began to speak.

“Blessed be the Earth for providing us this food, blessed be the sun for helping it to grow, blessed be the wind and birds for carrying its seed, blessed be the rain for the water’s loving flow. Blessed be the hands that helped prepare this meal, may those hands and our hands, bodies too, be well and quick to heal. Blessed be our friends, our families, and all of our loved ones. Blessed be our mother earth, our father sky and sun. Amen.”

Everyone muttered ‘amen’ after him, and then almost immediately started stuffing their faces with food.

“Wow Robbie, this is so good!” Stephanie shouted from across the table. “You’re such a good cook!”

For once, Robbie actually smiled in front of the kids. It was a smug grin that he semi-concealed with a forkful of mashed potatoes. “Why thank you Pinkie. It’s my mother’s recipe.” Even if he didn’t like the kids knowing he was pleased by their compliments, he was a total moma’s boy, and would take any opportunity to tell anyone how great her cooking was-

“Robbie, why isn’t your mom around anymore?”

He paused mid bite, having to put his fork down. His jaw was clenched, and he stared down at his plate.

Everyone else at the table quieted down, focusing in on Robbie with concerned attention. “H-hey Robbie? Are you okay?” Ziggy inquired.

“I’m fine,” he spat out, jabbing his fork into a chunk of meatloaf. He didn’t eat it, but instead kept on stabbing it over and over until it had crumbled apart.

No one wanted to speak up, and instead kept their eyes down. Robbie had gotten like this every so often when they were over, usually when someone brought up a sensitive subject. Once, it had happened when someone brought up Sportacus, and they weren’t exactly sure what to make of that. They knew Robbie had a crush on him, but why would he be upset over saying Sportacus talked about Robbie almost nonstop when he wasn’t around?

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, and once finished and cleaned their dishes off, they slunk out of his bunker. They could have more fun without Robbie acting so sour.

Even after they left, he still sat there, alone at the table with a plate of cold food in front of him. He wanted to have yelled at the kids for asking such questions, but at the end of the day, they were still children, and probably didn’t realize the ramifications of their questions. In a way, it was almost a relief despite it setting him off. Most of the adults in LazyTown would awkwardly avoid Robbie and the subject of his parents.

_“Didn’t you hear? She has been having an affair and finally left that sad sack. It’s why she’d leave for days at a time. Not that I can blame her though, have you seen him? He probably doesn’t even look her way.”_

 

“I heard that criminal finally murdered her. We all knew it was coming eventually.”

“Yes, but what about their boy? Isn’t he being sent to a foster family? That’s what Bessie told me.”

“No, that poor kid’s father is still around, but he’s gone for so long and always in and out of prison. I would give the thing money for food, but God knows if I gave it to him he’d buy drugs or something of the sort.”

_“It’s okay, Father Antony said he was dropping by daily to bring him food, said it was his duty as a servant of God to help the needy. Bless his soul.”_

Robbie dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, muttering under his breath. Those old hags were long dead by now, so what’s the use in dredging up old memories? But still…

From behind him came a rattling, and then a faint thump. “Robbie!” a familiar voice shouted, before flipping towards him. He stood with his fists on his hips next to him, grinning down like the buffoon he is.

“Now is _not_ a good time Sportapunt.” It was after that that he felt gentle hands on his wrists, pulling them away from his eyes. When he looked to the side, that fucking elf was squatting next to him with this ridiculous concerned look on his face.

“Is there something wrong? Can I help you with anything?” he asked softly, those big, warm hands of his resting over his own. It made Robbie realize how cold exactly it was in the bunker.

“There’s nothing anyone can do…” he grumbled, standing up and pushing his chair back. He scraped off the remains of dinner on his plate into the trash before letting his dish clatter into the sink. “Why are you even here in the first place? Don’t you usually go off and do your flipping God knows where on Sunday?”

“My crystal went off! So I came back to help you!”

Robbie paused for a moment on his way back to his chair. He couldn’t be act grouchy towards Sportacus now, not with those big ol’ puppy dog eyes he knew the elf was making. He clenched his fists at his sides before turning around on his heel. “Well I’m not in trouble, but since you’re here anyways, and probably haven’t eaten a decent meal in years, help yourself to the leftovers before I put them away.”

That seemed to perk Sportadork right up as he made a dash to the pot of mashed potatoes and shoved his hand in. Or at least he would have if Robbie wasn’t there to grab him by the arm.

“What are you doing?! Do you not know how to eat a proper meal?” From the ashamed look on the kook’s face, and from the drooping of his mustache, he assumed not. “Ugh, just sit down, I’ll make you up a plate since you’re so completely incompetent at even the simplest of tasks.” He went about doing so, not daring to look back at Sportadip, knowing he’d be making one of his stupid faces, again.

The food was still warm, not that it was all that surprising. He set down a full plate with a fork sticking out of the mashed potatoes, and a tall glass of milk in front of him, and Sportaflop stared at it like it was the eighth wonder of the world. “And be sure to use a fork, you uncouthed beast.”

Sportacus gave him one of those smiles before taking the fork in hand. “Okay Robbie.” That dork got a bit of everything on his fork before piling it into his mouth, and from the noises he made, Robbie was almost certain that the elf had just cum in his pants. “Oh Robbie this is so delicious! I never knew you could cook so well!” he spoke through a mouthful of half chewed up food.

He grimaced, and reached over to wipe off some food that had dribbled out of his mouth with a napkin. “Yeah, well, you’ve never exactly eaten any of it before. And keep your mouth closed while you’re chewing food!”

Sportanerd clamped his mouth shut and nodded his head before finally finish chewing and swallowing his food, and taking a long drink of milk. “I really regret not doing it sooner. You were already an amazing man, but you being able to cook food that’s so delicious made you even more amazing! I didn’t even know that was possible!”

And just like that the façade that Robbie had carefully built up came tumbling down. He nearly leaped across the table to grab Sportacus by his vest and drag him into a kiss. It wasn’t exactly perfect, too much teeth clacking and saliva, and his mouth still tasted like milk, but Sportacus made these adorable, pathetic whimpers as Robbie continued to ravage his mouth.

When he parted, he left the elf confused, with reddened, spittle covered lips. He was panting, which was a rare, but particularly pleasant sight. “R-Robbie? What was-?”

Said man in question had already made his way around the table, and was dragging Sportacus up and pushing him against the counter.

A very, very familiar part of the counter.

“You’re such an idiot, you know that, right? You’ve been driving me crazy for months now and you haven’t even noticed!”

“I-I’m sorry? If this is about sports-”

“It’s not about sports, god damn it! When will you notice that I love you Sportafool!”

Everything in the bunker went quiet after his words rang out. His face turned beet red, and Sportacus’ mouth hung open. Robbie pushed off of him, turning his back.

“Get out. I’ve already embarrassed myself once this night.” Instead of hearing the sound of flips exiting his lair, to where the owner of said flips would probably go gossip about his horrible secret to everyone in town, which would he he’d be ridiculed, _again_ , and instead of driving the damned fool out of town, _he_ would be the one driven out of town, he heard soft footsteps, and then a strong, warm pair of arms wrap around him.

“I love you too Robbie! We are best frie-”

Robbie pried himself from the elf’s iron like grasp, and spun around like a whirlwind to face him. “Shut up! I don’t love you like a friend, or a best friend you idiot! I’m _in_ love with you! I want to spend the rest of my god damn life with you, and for you to fuck me into my mattress every night, and then wake up to your stupid, gorgeous face every morning!” As soon as his last word left his lips, he clamped his hands over his mouth, eyes blown open wide.

Sportacus gasped. “R-Robbie… I had no idea…” Instead of rushing off to tell everyone about Robbie’s flaw, like every other man he had confessed his love to in the past, he clung to him tightly, nearly squeezing the air out of him. “The truth is Robbie,” he whispered softly, so unlike himself that Robbie could barely believe it was the same man who had flipped into his heart. “I- I love you too. I’ve been saying you were my best friend, because I care about you, a lot, but I didn’t know you felt the same way. I thought you hated me, more than anything, so I didn’t say anything…”

He slid his hands down from where they were trapped against his chest, and gently placed them on Sportacus’ hips. God, he wanted to believe this was real. He wanted more than anything to wake up and not be drooling on his pillow. “You’re not going to tell everyone?”

Sportacus leaned back and gave a puzzled look. “Well of course I’m going to tell everybody! I want them all to know that I’m in love! But, if you’re not comfortable, I won’t.”

Robbie stared at him for a bit. It was only really a few seconds but it felt like an eternity, glaring into those deep blue pools. And then he started laughing, hysterically before burying his face into Sportacus’ chest.

“Is everything alright? Did I say something wrong?” Sportacus asked, crouching down in order to look Robbie in the eyes. He gently caressed Robbie’s cheek with one of his hands, softly rubbing his thumb across the pale skin beneath it.

“It’s nothing. Everything is perfect, I just… I love you, Sportacus.”

He broke out into the biggest grin ever, bright enough to light up Robbie’s gloomy heart. “I love you too Robbie!”

**Author's Note:**

> Over half of this was written at 12-7 am in the midst of several panic attacks so have fun trying to decipher whatever the fuck i wrote


End file.
